meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Incas Mob
The Incas Mob was a mob of meerkats that was formed some time in 2007, since it lacked a dominant female it was not considered a true mob but more of a followed roving coalition,it formed shortly after a split between the Whiskers Mob. The Whiskers became seperated and one half of the group formed a new mob that became known as the Aztecs Mob. The Incas mob was formed by seven Whiskers males that were seperated from the, already split, Whiskers Mob. As the group consisted of only males, there was no dominant female. But, Zaphod Whiskers held the position of leader and dominant male, although there was no dominant female for him to mate with. The existance of the Incas mob was relatively short, as the males soon met up and joined the Whiskers' splinter group, the Aztecs. Alpha Pair As stated earlier, the Incas Mob consisted of only male meerkats. So, there was no dominant female in the group. But, Zaphod, the former dominant male of the Whiskers Mob quickly took up the position of the leader and dominant male of the Incas Mob. The mob did not last long and never gained any other group members, until the Incas met up with the newly-formed Aztecs Mob. Zaphod and the group entered this mob and chased away the Aztecs' Young Ones dominant male Homestar Runner. After the Incas joined the Aztecs Mob, Zaphod became the dominant male of the Aztecs, with his neice, Flower and Youssarian's daughter, Monkulus, as the dominant female, although they were unable to breed. Members Zaphod Logan Ningaloo Alonzo Mourning Orinoco Rival Mobs The Incas Mob's short existance didn't give it much chance to interact with any mobs other than the Whiskers Mob, their mob of origin, and the Aztecs Mob, a splinter group of their original mob as well as their new mob. But, the Incas still had the rivalry of the Starsky Mob, the Lazuli Mob, the Vivian Mob, the Kung Fu Mob, the Gattaca Mob, and the Zappa Mob, even though they had never even faced one of these enemies and potential threats. History *In 2007, the Whiskers Mob is seperated. One large group of females form a new group that became known as the Aztecs Mob. The Whiskers Mob is now led by Zaphod Whiskers and Rocket Dog Whiskers. But, after Zaphod and several other Whiskers males chase of a roving male near their burrow, they become seperated from the Whiskers. *The group of males that became seperated from the Whiskers become a mob of their own. The new group is called the Incas Mob. This mob consists of Zaphod, Logan, Alonzo Mourning, and Orinoco. Zaphod holds the leadership position. The mob has no females which means, no dominant female to be at the dominant male's side. Without a female in the group, they will be unable to reproduce and the mob will come to an end. *Not long after the mob's initial formation, they come across a large group of Whiskers females. This was the splinter group from the earlier split-up. They had been named the Aztecs Mob. In the mob, there was one Young Ones male, Homestar Runner. The males quickly chased him away and joined the Aztecs Mob. Zaphod Whiskers Zaphod is the former dominant male of the Whiskers Mob. After his long-time mate and dominant female, Flower, died in 2007, his life changed rapidly. He remained in the Whiskers for a little while before he left on a roving expedition, in hopes of finding a new mate. After an unsuccessful roving mission, he returned to the Whiskers. He stayed in the mob a little while longer until he, along with several other Whiskers males, became seperated from the group. This group of males became known as the Incas Mob. During the mob's small life span, Zaphod remained as dominant male and leader, unchallenged. Ningaloo Whiskers Ningaloo is a Whiskers subordinate male that was born on the sixth of December in 2004. His littermates were Petra, Machu Pichu, and Popkat. During his life at the Whiskers burrow, he experienced one mob split before he, along with several other males, were seperated and formed the Incas Mob. He accomplished no tremendous feat while in the Incas, either. He remained a subordinate under Zaphod and stayed in the Incas until they joined the Aztecs Mob. After joining the Aztecs, he returned to the Whiskers, then to the Kung Fu, and back to the Whiskers again. Logan Whiskers Logan Whiskers was born into the Whiskers Mob in 2004. Along with him, his mother, Flower Whiskers, had given birth to Mitch Whiskers, Cruise Whiskers, and Hawkeye Whiskers. Logan was one of the male meerkats that became a member of the Incas Mob and the Aztecs Mob after being seperated from the Whiskers after chasing off a roving male. In December of 2008, Logan left the Aztecs Mob and joined a wild group where he was seen as the dominant male. Alonzo Mourning Whiskers Alonzo Mourning was born on November 11, 2005. His mother was Flower, who gave birth to Alonzo Mourning, and his litter-mates, Bananas, Sundance, Butch Cassidy, and Orinoco. As a pup, he lost his sister, Sundance, to a goshawk. After Flower's death, he, Zaphod, Logan, Ningaloo, and Orinoco leave and form the Aztecs. In August of 2008, Logan and Alonzo Mourning's litter-mate brother Orinoco was last seen. On September 2008 his litter-mates sister Bananas is last seen. He went roving a lot of times he maybe fathered some pups from different groups. Orinoco Whiskers Orinoco is one of Flower's children. He was born on Novermber 11, 2005 with his litter-mates, Bananas, Butch Cassidy, Sundance, and Alonzo Mourning. On January 2, 2006 his sister was killed by a goshawk. A few months after Flower's death he, Zaphod, Logan, Alonzo Mourning, Ningaloo are seperated from the Whiskers and form the Incas Mob. They eventually meet up and join the Aztecs. But Ningaloo rejoin the Whiskers. In August of 2008 Logan and Orinoco are last seen but witnessed in a wild group. Category:Meerkat Mobs